


Unexpected Outcomes

by Janto_AnderHythe



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Love Wins, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janto_AnderHythe/pseuds/Janto_AnderHythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reaction fic to the Obergefell v. Hodges decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Outcomes

Sebastian stretched in bed as he glanced at his clock. It was almost ten in the morning. He yawned a little bit before glancing at Dave's side of the bed, and frowned a little bit at the sight of the empty half. It was summer session and Sebastian didn't have any classes on Fridays, but Dave had football practice, and a class.  
Sebastian slowly got up and padded his way to the kitchen. He made coffee and sipped it until his boyfriend burst through the door with a grin on his face. Sebastian looked at him confused. 

"You're not answering your phone." 

"Why are you home early? You don't get out of class until one." Sebastian said just as Dave had said his previous statement.

Sebastian stared at his boyfriend and then he saw the tear stains on his cheeks. His heart nearly stopped in his chest. He tried to think of reasons why Dave would be crying, and the only thing that came to mind was Paul. Something must have happened to Paul, but Dave was grinning.

Dave chuckled when he saw the confused expression on Sebastian's face. "You haven't been online yet or watched the news, have you?"

Sebastian shook his head. "I just woke up, and I'm having coffee."

Dave walked closer to Sebastian before picking him up and kissing him. "The Supreme Court has announced their decision."

"But the Obamacare decision was yesterday...oh, the other decision," Sebastian now understanding everything. "It makes sense that it came out today since this is the twelfth anniversary of the Lawrence v. Texas decision, and the second anniversary of the United States v. Windsor..." He was interrupted by Dave kissing him, and he slowly kissed back.

"Don't get me wrong: I love it when you speak lawyer talk," Dave said with a smile after they pulled away, "but you were ruining the moment.

"I know we discussed not getting married, ever, but let's be one of the first same gender couples to get married in Franklin country." Dave said with a voice filled with hope.

"Dave...we discussed this we don't need to be married."

"Bas, I want the right to have you as my next of kin should something happen. Please? We won't repeat our parents' mistakes. Please make me the happiest man on earth and marry me. My dad is already driving here from Lima...."

After an hour of pleading and a very convincing--more like frightening--discussion with Paul, Sebastian caved. By three o'clock that afternoon, the two were married.

A little over nine months later they were greeted by John Paul Karofsky-Smythe. They named him after John Arthur, the man whose death was the reason behind Obergefell v. Hodges the case that led to marriage equality nationwide.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So this is a small reaction fic to the SCOTUS decision on 6/26/15. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
